Inocciduus abeo Alius
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: A lovely turn of events for the Winchester boys, as well as Bobby, when the come across a small clan of hunters in a remote area of the East Coast.
1. Characters

**New story. SUPERNATURAL! Okay, yeah, I'm a loser. And I so wished I owned the show for, uhm, two reasons. heh heh... Anyhoo, continue on, young ones!**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Here's a few very important new characters:Alice, Ria, Emily, Davey, Sara

Name: Ria Taylor

Age: early 40's

Occupation: loving mother/hunter/witch

Extra information: never been married with two daughters who have two separate fathers, kind, caring, but can kick ass when needed to, almost like a milk-and-cookie kind of mom, except she uses her cutlery in a killing fashion to anyone who threatens the people she cares about.

Name: Davey "Dee" Tempra

Age: mid 30's

Occupation: hunter/tech man

Extra information: quiet, repairs things that need to be repaired, believes in god and all that jazz profusely, better with a gun than any other weapon, not good at hand to hand combat.

Name: Sara Davis

Age: early 30s

Occupation: hunter/researcher

Extra information: loud, obnoxious, taunting to opponents, is the leader, makes sure no one gets out of line and follows the rules to stay alive, funny, sweet, not the best at cooking, prefers a rifle to any other weapon.

Name: Emily "Emmy" Taylor

Age: 28

Occupation: hunter/witch

Extra Information: tough, obnoxious, funny, caring, hard-headed, will protect the people she cares about till her last breath, goofball, prefers a shotgun to any other weapon.

Name: Alice "Al" Taylor

Age: 23

Occupation: hunter/witch/"field researcher"

Extra information: sweet, innocence, funny, sarcastic, easily hurt or injured, considered weak sometimes but is able to prove she isn't, good with any weapon she wields.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**What do ya think? Maybe I could find actors to portray 'em. lol.**


	2. Demon on the Windshield

**SUPERNATURAL! I wish I owned you, but sadly, I do not. / Read on.**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Dean!" Sam yelled. His gun clicked again, a hollow sound and Sam looked back up at the approaching demon. "Dean!" he called again, backing away. Dean's ears finally heard his brother's cry and he turned around fast enough to see a blind light coming at them.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

_Exactly three minutes earlier..._

"Anything?" Emily Taylor asked her sister, Alice, as they sat in their car. Thick, curly brown hair fell in a ponytail behind her. She wore baggy cargo pants and a plain white shirt with a jean jacket. Alice was the polar opposite in looks with her sister with shoulder length choppy hair that was a bright red color. She was wearing ripped jeans, a studded belt, a green hat, and a black tee with a black hoodie hugging her upper body. Chuck Taylor's were her preference for shoes, while Emily preferred steel toed boots. The only similarity anyone could ever find between them? Their piercing green eyes, almost emerald like set in pale skin. Soon, Alice's head darted up.

"Yeah," she answered. "Drive. Now!" Emily put the pedal to the metal and they were off.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

When Dean looked up into the blinding white lights, he believed that it was the end. That maybe Heaven was coming to him. It was a shock when he saw metal behind the lights and realized a car was coming straight at his brother.

"Sammy!" he called, running for his brother and knocking him down onto the ground, both of them loosing their weapons. The car came to a screeching halt right beside the two bewildered men. Two women got out of it, the one on the driver's side with a shotgun clutched in her hands, the one on the passenger side opened the back door for them.

"Get in," she told them. They were a bit pessimistic about her good deed and she just rolled her eyes. "Now! Or would you rather be demon food?!" That did it. The Winchester boys quickly got in and so did the two women. As soon as they were safely in the car, the demon jumped on the hood, causing Alice to squeal out, "Drive!" Emily shifted into reverse and quickly drove backwards, out of the woods, the demon on the roof still. As soon as she was on the rocky road, she shifted back into drive. The demon punched at the glass, causing it to crack and snarled at them. Emily's eyes glazed over.

"Ems," Alice said in a small voice. "Don't..." Emily moved her face closer to the glass.

"I just had that fixed, you son of a bitch," she said through clenched teeth. She pushed her foot as far down on the gas pedal as it would go and the tires screeched. Sam and Dean held onto the seats. Alice reached under her seat and pulled pistol and loaded it quickly. She pointed it at the demon on the windshield

"Don't you dare, Alice!" Emily yelled at her and then **BANG!** The glass shattered, and the demon fell from the hood of the car, causing Emily to hit the brakes quickly. She sent a glare in Alice's direction. Sam and Dean leaned forward to look out the front window.

"Is it dead?" Dean asked. And right on cue, the demon jumped back up onto the hood, causing Sam and Dean to fall back into the backseat. Emily hit the gas pedal and ran it down and kept going. A few minutes of silence passed before Alice said, "Sorry about the windshield."

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**What chu thinking? Do you likey? Or not?**


	3. Secrets

**I do not own. I wish tho.**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"I cannot believe you did this!" Emily screamed when they parked the car in the warehouse ten minutes later. Alice, Sam, and Dean slowly got out of the car and watched Emily throw her fit. "My car! Ugh! Dammit, Al!"

"I said I was sorry a million times, what more do you want?!" Alice screamed back.

"Another new windshield!" Emily yelled at her.

"There was a friggin' demon on the car! You expect me not to do something?!"

"Don't shoot the windshield out! Again!"

"Oh, come on, this is what? The second time this happened?"

"No, it's the seventh! The seventh time in four months!"

"I said I was sorry! Stop being such a big baby about this!"

"**Girls!**" a voice shouted from the corner. They quickly stopped their bickering and turned to see an older woman there with graying brown hair. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"She shot out my windshield!" Emily said, pointing and accusing finger at Alice.

"Again?" the woman asked, looking at Alice.

"It was an accident!" Alice said defensively.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Sam said, gaining the attention he wanted. Dean was smiling profusely, finding the scene playing in front of him utterly hilarious. "Where are we? And who are you?"

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. "My name is Ria," she said, coming forward to shake their hands. "And these are my daughters, Emily and Alice," she said, pointing to both of her daughters respectively. "And you're in a hunter's lair." Just then a cell phone went off and Dean pulled his out of his pocket. He looked up at Sam and mouthed 'Bobby' before answering it and walking off. "Who?" the woman asked.

"Uhm, a friend," Sam answered. "Another hunter, like us. Sooo, a hunter's lair? There's more of you here?"

"Just two," Alice answered. "Davey and Sara."

"Sara's our 'unofficial' leader," Emily said. "And Dee's just our tech support. He's not too handy at field work. Of course, neither is our little Alice as you have just seen." Alice glared at her.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Ria?" Bobby said looking at the woman before him in disbelief. "Ria Taylor? Really?"

"In the flesh," she said with a smile. He came up and hugged her quickly. Alice and Emily were whispering amoung themselves before Emily turned away from her sister in a huff.

"Ma?" Emily said, gaining her mother's attention. "Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we got work to do." She raised her eyebrows in a 'you know' fashion and Ria nodded quickly, apologizing. "Sara, could you?" she said, nodding towards the girls. Sara nodded, her long blonde hair still wet from her shower. She followed the two girls away from the group and through the only door on the right of the warehouse.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. Bobby sent Ria a knowing look and she just smile and waved it off.

"Nothing, just some demon hunting hoo-haa!" she said, waving her hand a bit. "It's just something the girls have had to do every night for the past month in a half."

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Little did the Winchesters know, but through that door, down the small hallway and on the final door from the left, soft crying was emanating from it and sounds of someone trying to comfort the person, as well.

"We'll have to tranq her for the night," Sara's voice said, followed by a muffled shot, a tightened gulp and a soft sigh.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**Intriguing, no?**


	4. Surrounded

**Don't own, continue on please.**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

The next morning, Emily was up and about, assessing the damage done to the front window of her car. Kelly Clarkson was playing from the radio behind her. She didn't hear the person sneak up behind her, but she did hear the person change the song to "Never Again", she turned around with a small smile on her lips.

"You are obsessed with this song, aren't you?" she asked Alice. Alice nodded enthusiastically, finishing up her yogurt and setting the empty container on the table in time to sing along with Kelly.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?  
I never read your letter 'cause I knew what you'd say  
__Give me that Sunday School answer, try and make it all okay  
__  
Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?  
__Bet it sucks, see my face everywhere  
__It was you who chose to end it like you did  
__I was the last to know  
__You knew exactly what you would do  
__And don't say you simply lost your way  
__She may believe you but I never will  
__Never again_

Gia came through the door with Sam and Dean following close behind her. Gia simply shook her head at her two daughters as they continued to put on a show for them. Dean smiled outright while Sam tried to hide his.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
__A trophy wife, oh how cute  
__Ignorance is bliss  
__But when you're day comes and he's through with you  
__And he'll be through with you  
__You'll die together but alone  
__You wrote me in a letter  
__You couldn't say it right to my face  
__Give me that Sunday School Answer  
__Repent yourself away  
__  
Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?  
__Bet it sucks, see my face everywhere  
__It was you who chose to end it like you did  
__I was the last to know  
__You knew exactly what you would do  
__And don't say you simply lost your way  
__They may believe you but I never will  
__Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
__Never again will I miss you  
__Never again will I fall to you  
__Never  
__Never again will kiss you  
__Never again will I want to  
__Never again will I love you  
__Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
__Bet it sucks, see my face everywhere  
__It was you who chose to end it like you did  
__I was the last to know  
__You knew exactly what you would do  
__And don't say you simply lost your way  
__They may believe you but I never will  
__I never will  
__I never will  
__Never again_

Dean clapped and hooted, telling them he wanted an encore. Sam gently shoved his brother and looked at Alice and Emily. Emily was smiling brightly while Alice's face was redder than an apple. Ria still shook her head, muttering something along the lines of, "My children, why?"

"How much damage?" Dean asked, approaching Emily and pointing at her car.

"Oh, about 175, 200," she told him. He looked at her, skeptical. "I know a guy who gives me a good rate." He nodded, the skeptical look slipping from his face.

"Alice," Ria said gently, "I need to talk to you." Alice nodded, leaving the room with her mother. Sam went over to stand next to his brother.

"So, can I get this guy's name that give you these amazing prices?" Dean asked, his palms on the hood of her car, his body leaning against it.

"You can if you step away from my precious," she told him. Dean stood straight up and backed away.

"Sorry, Gollum," he said. She sent him a glare while Sam tried hard not to laugh.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Later on that evening, there was something in the woods around the warehouse, trying to get in. But it couldn't get past the defenses that Ria had put up. It needed to report back to its leader about the barriers. It needed to help its leader get in. To get what she wanted.

Lilith was an impatient sort though.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Stop that," Davey said, smacking away Sara's hands from his laptop. "It's scanning."

"Well, I just wanted to see..." she said, breaking off and pushing her hand forward to grab the laptop. Davey smacked her hand away again.

"You can wait, it won't kill you," he told her.

"No, but if Ria's protective defenses don't work, the demons on the outside will," she told him. She stood there impatiently for a few more seconds before asking, "You'll tell me if anything bad pops up on the scans, right?" Davey huffed, rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good, thanks, Dee." And then she turned and walked off.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"I'm sorry to see you three go so soon," Sara said, approching Bobby and the two brothers. "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" Dean threw another bag of weapons into the truck of the Impala that was parked next to Emily's vehicle.

"Nah, you don't need us, you have an arsenal," Dean said. Ria approached them, a soft smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We're sure," Bobby said.

"I don't think you should be sure anymore," Davey said, entering the main part of the warehouse with his laptop in hand. Sara and Ria turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here anymore. Something was off and he didn't know what. He just didn't want whatever it was to get its hands on Sam or Bobby. Davey approached them, showing the laptop to Sara.

"There," he said, pointing to something on the screen.

"We're surrounded," Sara said calmly.

"What do you mean 'surrounded'?" Dean asked. Sara looked up at them.

"Did that demon Alice killed yesterday have any friends with it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but we killed them before the car attack," Sam told them. Sara looked around at the ground, giving the laptop back to Davey.

"That's what I was afraid of," she said, before looking up at Ria. "How powerful are your defenses?"

"Only an extremely powerful, intelligient demon could get through them," Ria told her. "I don't think we have anything to worry about." Sara nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Good."

"Mom," Alice called, standing in the doorway, looking very pale.

"I'm coming, honey," Ria told her. Alice nodded and turned away, going back down the hallway. "They won't get through," she said again, turning to follow her youngest daughter.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**Hi!**


	5. The Demon Outside

**Don't own, continue on please.**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Later that night, before the sun rose, Alice was up and about. She looked out a window on the second floor of the warehouse, watching for any signs of what was out there. She could feel it, something was there. She knew it. But why? Who was it here for? She pushed the window open a bit and leaned out it, gaining a better view.

"I know you're there," she called. Nothing answered her back. She looked behind her to make sure no one was there and then looked back out the window and jumped back slightly. A girl with long, curly light brown hair floated before her. She pushed back her surprise and moved back to her position in the window. Looking down, she saw the girl was outside the barrier her mom had erected. She then looked back up at the girl floating there, staring at her, her eyes pure white, no color at all.

"Who are you?" Alice asked her. "Why are you here?" She reached for a gun that was kept under the windowsill. It was loaded with salt rounds.

"I'm Lilith," the girl said. "And I'm your worst nightmare, Alice. I know. I know everything. I see everything. I see your mother's sins, costing your sister and you, destroying you both. I'm here for a purpose."

"Yeah, well, you have no idea what you're messing with," Alice told her, pulling the gun out. But by the time she had it pointed at the target, it was too late.

She was gone.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Alice quickly ran down the stairs and into the main part of the warehouse, the gun still in her hands.

"Sara!" she cried, running to their leader's side.

"What is it?" Sara asked, setting down a loaded .48.

"I know who's out there," Alice said, nodding towards the doors.

"Who?" Bobby asked. Dean, Sam, and Emily looked up to hear this as well.

"She calls herself 'Lilith'," Alice explained, a look of confusion on her face. Then she looked back to Sara. "She was hovering almost exactly above mom's defenses."

"Yeah, well, she's a powerful one," Bobby said, sitting down. Sara turned to Bobby.

"You mean, you know her?" Sara asked. Bobby nodded.

"She's been after Sam before and now she wants to end the world, let the devil walk freely amoung us," Dean explained.

"Well, then we know why she's here," Sara said. "Maybe we could..." she trailed off, looking at Sam, but Dean stood in front of him.

"You better not even think about finishing that sentence," Dean told her, a gun at his side.

"That's not why she's here anyway," Emily said, coming to the aide of Dean. He looked at her, genuinly confused. "I think," she quickly added, making a point to look away from Dean.

"Okay, there's obviously a secret being hidden here," Dean said, looking around. "So," he began, "what is it?"

"It's none of your concern, Dean," Ria said, standing in the doorway. He looked at her.

"We're trapped in here," Dean told her. "And if Lilith isn't here for my brother, who is she here for? You, Ria?" Ria smiled slightly.

"Maybe," she said to him. "Emily, Alice, come along, we have work to do, protection to cast." She turned her back on Dean, Alice and Emily following her out.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**Reviews would be loverly pwease?**


	6. Security Breach

**Don't own, continue on please.**

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"You never know, mom," Alice told her later on that night.

"Never know what?" Ria asked her, grabbing a book from the stand beside the door and approaching her youngest daughter, who was sitting on a cot in the corner of the room.

"Never know if a demon could get through your defenses or not," Alice said, elaborating. "If Lilith is a powerful demon, she could." Ria sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Alice. She tucked a piece of bright red hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, she won't," Ria told her. "Now, relaxe a bit."

"You're very arrogant, mother," Alice said, smiling.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"So there's a possibility that the magical defenses _could _break and therefore, Lilith _could _get in and therefore, we _could _be killed?" Dean asked, his arms crossed. Sam glared at him. "What? I'm just high-lighting what _could _happen."

"Stop saying could like that," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked, genuinly confused.

"Sara?" Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, it might happen," Sara told them. "But it's highly unlikely."

"Lilith is a very powerful demon though," Bobby said to her.

"It'll be fine," Sara said, exasperated. "I trust Ria and her power."

"Maybe you shouldn't," a voice said from behind Sam, Dean, and Bobby. The three men turned and Sara stood up to see who was speaking. "Her defenses are pretty weak."

"Wha--?" Sara began but was cut off.

"I'm Lilith. And you should be afraid."

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Mom, Sara and them need some help," Emily said, standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Ria asked, standing up.

"The demons got through," Emily told her.

"Told ya!" Alice said, standing up as well, only to have her mother push her back onto the cot.

"Stay put," Ria warned.

"But--"

"No 'but's, just stay," Ria warned again and left the room with her oldest daughter. Alice huffed and crossed her arms as the door slammed closed behind her mother and sister.

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Sara quickly turned away when she saw the dozen demons that flocked Lilith, getting ready to grab her weaponry, only to be thrown to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lilith warned her. "Is there anyone else hiding who would like to come out?" Davey came out from behind the cars, while Ria and Emily walked through the doorway on the right side of the warehouse, closing it behind them. "You're missing someone," Lilith said, looking at Ria and Emily. "I met her earlier." Emily's eyes traveled from her mother back to Lilith while Ria remained still. "Where's Alice?" Lilith asked with a coy smile. She made eye contact with two demons and nodded to the door behind Ria and Emily. "Go get her for me," she told them. The two demons moved forward while another two demons went to get Emily and Ria out of the way.

The two sent after Alice walked through the door, slamming it behind them.

"Now," Lilith began, looking around at her hostages, "it's good to see you, Sam." She snapped her fingers. One demon grabbed Sam and when Dean went to defend his brother, he was grabbed by another demon.

"Sam!" he yelled. "Let him go!"

"Oh, shut up, Dean, he's not why I'm here," Lilith told him. "Well, partly," she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You'll see," Lilith said, smiling and then looking at Ria. "Won't they, Ria?"

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Alice lay on the cot, softly humming to herself. She heard the door down the hallway slam and she sat up quickly, looking around. The knob to the door started turning and she stood up, moving forward cautiously.

"Mom?" she called out. "Is that you?" A hand grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall, another hand clamping itself over her mouth. A man with brown hair and wearing a light brown overcoat stood before her. She tried to scream and push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Listen," he told her. "You have to trust me. Trust me. Don't scream, okay? Don't let them know I'm here." She nodded and he removed his hand.

"Well?" she said, prompting him.

"My name is Castiel," he told her. "I'm an Angel of God and I need you to do everything I tell you to." She nodded. He was staring at something behind her and she turned to see that two demons were in the room, both with their eyes blackened. That's when Castiel told her the first thing she had to do. "Alice." She turned to him. "Kill them."

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"What is she talking, Ria?" Dean asked, staring straight at Lilith, who was more than happy to stare back. Ria didn't answer, she wouldn't. Instead, she looked at the ground, kneeling next to Emily and Bobby.

"Dammit, Ria, just spi it out," Bobby told her. Ria quickly looked up at him, eyes full of anger.

"No," she said firmly.

"Ah," Lilith said, tearing her gaze away from Dean, "you think your mistake would be fixed?" She approached Ria slowly, sure of herself. "You think you can save your daughter's soul from burning for all of eternity?" Lilith leaned down to get a good look at Ria's face. "You can't. You can't fix her or stop what she is."

"Go back to Hell," Emily spat at Lilith. Lilith punched her, causing her lip to bleed.

"Em!" Ria said as Lilith stood up to her full height.

"She is what she is!" Lilith said. "You can't stop her! You can't save her! You can only destroy her! Kill her!" There was a sudden explosion from the hallway, causing the door to the right to fly off its hinges as flames burst through the doorway. Lilith looked at the door, wide eyed.

"Oh, God," Emily muttered, clutching onto her mother, who pulled her closer. Lilith screamed in exasperation, madness and frustration filling her up. The flames began to disappear quickly, like the oxygen had been sucked up by them already and thick, billowing white and black smoke filled the space that once had been red and orange. A lone figure stood in the doorway, the outline seen clearly. Out of the smoke walked Alice, all in once piece and no injuries evident. Lilith was caught off guard, if only for a second.

"Get her!" she cried out. Three separate demons went in for her, about to grab at her, but they stopped short, falling to their knees, crying out in pain as they burst into flame before everyone's eyes. Alice watched with a calm look on her face and then she looked back up at Lilith.

"You're here for her, right?" Castiel asked. He was standing right behind the demons that had Sam and Dean. Lilith quickly turned, as did some of the demons. "I don't think she's going to go quietly."

**SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

**Reviews pwease?**


End file.
